Tres¿Son Multitud?
by Hermi23
Summary: Shuichi cumple 20 años, lo que no sabe es que dos personas le tiene un regalito muy especial......Lemon, trio Shu&...&...... Leedlo no da


TRES , ¿ SON MULTITUD?

N/A: OHAYO!Bueno , en este oneshot quería reflejar una de mis mayores fantasias en el mundo de gravitation jejeje. así que lean y espero que les guste , y como dice el título : tres ¿ son multitud? ustedes me dirán en sus reviews jujuju ,LEMON , TRIO , UOOOO JEJEJE. BESOS .

LORENA.-BERGDORA.

" "

- vaya no sabía que pudieras ser tan pervertido ... - siseó divertida la voz de Tatsuha Uesugi , sentado en su lado de la cama - ... pensé que solo te gustaba hacerlo conmigo ... UU- dévil lloriqueo.

Una risita burlona , sonó a su lado , entre la penumbra de la gran habitación .

- no te creas , Tatsuha-kun .

- no ...¬¬ si ya veo que no , pero ... - bufó - en fin , no es tan mala idea ... jeje , y dime - se acercó al lado de la cama , donde estaba estirado su amante con los brazos debajo de la cabeza apoyados - para cuando será " eso"?.

- mmm - el otro hombre hizo amago de estar pensando , mientras Tatsuha empezaba a besar su clavícula lentamente - por que no , en su cumpleaños?

El moreno se estaba volviendo a divertir , dando leves mordiscos en la piel tersa y clara , arrancando pequeños gemidos por parte del otro .

- como tú quieras... - lamió un rosado pezón - al fin de cuentas , tener a Shindou Shuichi siempre fue una de mis grandes fantasías .

- jejeje y mía también , y mía también ... - siseó este con voz adulta.

- y si ... mientras esperamos - susurró el menor de los Uesugi , dejando explorar a su mano mas allá de la cintura - nos divertimos nosotros?

- Será un placer .

------------------------------------------

Casa de Yuki, viernes , 07:00 horas , cumpleaños de Shuichi Shindo.

- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LEVÁNTATE , NO SEAS DORMILÓN!- un hiperactivo pelirrosa , empezó a dar almohadazos en la espalda y cabeza de cierto rubio dormilón.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR - gruñó este en sueños , dando un manotazo al colchón ( N/a : pensaría que es la cara de Shuichi UU) .

- YU- KI uu - shuichi insistió , mientras le tiraba del pelo mechón a mechón - me aburro ... despiértate...

- GROARRRR , CRIAJO, GROARRRR- segundo gruñido de Yuki , más agresivo que el primero , ya que tembló todo él y cogió el despertador y lo lanzó a la pared.

Shuichi tragó saliva,pero no se dio por vencido.

( - TENGO QUE LEVANTARLO COMO SEA! ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ME TIENE QUE LLEVAR A UNA CAFETERÍA A DESAYUNAR, Y TOMAR JUNTOS UN CREePE , O UN GOoFRE , ENTONCES ME SONREIRÁ Y ME DARA UN REGALO!)

El vocalista empezó a fantasear en voz alta, tan alta, que un malhumorado rubio, empezó a abrir los ojos , con un humor de los mil diablos.

Los ojos brillantes y legañosos , se fijaron en la silueta de su amante , que estaba de espaldas a él , recitando unas " estúpidas cursilerías" ( pensamiento de Yuki UU).

- ...MUAJAJAJA Y ME DIRÁ CUANDO ME PONGA EL ANILLO EN EL DEDO, CÁSATE CONMIGO AMOR! Y YO LE DIRÉ : OH ... YUKI , NO LO SE ... , ANTES DIME QUE AMAS , DÍMELO , DÍMELO ...

Shuichi se giró hacia la cama, con los brazos abiertos y un morrito preparado , mientras chillaba .

- DÍMELO YUKI!

- CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

PLAF,PLAF, PLAF.

En la cocina, Eiri , con los pelos como escarpias se servía un vaso de leche muy caliente, con su habitual cigarro ya en la boca.

- mira que eres pesado ¬¬ hasta en tu 20ª cumpleaños vas a seguir siendo un baka ... grrr...

- BUAHHHH! - Shuichi lloraba como un niño - YUKI, ERES MALO, ME HAS PEGADO EN MI MISMO CUMPLEAÑOS !

- Que tiene de especial eso ? es que no se te puede pegar en tu cumpleaños? ¬¬

- eres cruel sniff sniff...

- y tú también ! eres pesado y no me dejas dormir!

- gomen ... pero , es que estaba muy contento Yuki...

Yuki se lo quedó mirando , al fin ( para gusto de Eiri) Shuichi había dejado de llorar y hablar.

- y que piensas hacer hoy? - preguntó el escritor , un poco mas calmado - saldrás con tus amigos?

- em ...- Shuichi tragó saliva , mientras empezaba a silvar mirando el bonito techo de la cocina.

Yuki arrugó la nariz , presentía algo ... malo...

- bueno , es que ...

- HABLA! - ordenó apretando la taza de la leche.

- em ... es que ... verás - trató de explicar el pelirrosa- es que he invitado a unas cuantas personas , para hacer una mini fiestecilla ...

- mini fiestecilla? - questionó Yuki.

- si ... un poco de picoteo , bebida ... globitos ...

- ( - globitos? UU cuantos años cumple este chico ...? ) y quienes se suponen que van a esa fiesta?

- em ... pues - el chico empezó a pensar y nombrar los " pocos" nombres - pues ... mis antiguos amigos del cole , hiro, suguro, sakano, K, tatsuha, mika , toma( por compromiso ¬¬ jaja) , ryuichi sakuma , mi madre, mi padre , mi abuela , mi hermana , el novio de mi hermana , los perros de mi tía , mi tia ...

- VALE , VALE ! - la peor pregunta , lá más temida para el rubio - y dime...- dijo con falsa voz cortés - donde vas a meter a ese ejercito de personas y animales?

- jajajajaja - Shuichi comenzó a reir , señalando a Yuki con el dedo - ahi Yuki , que gracioso eres , jaja eres el mejor , jajaja ja - pero al ver que Yuki no se reía ( N(a : xD) Tragó saliva y dijo en voz baja ( lo mas bajo posible ...)

- ...

- ... aquí .

Se hizo el silencio , los pájaros cantaban , el viento sonaba , la vecina del tercero tiraba la ropa de su marido por la ventana , y cierta " pareja" se miraban fijamente a la cara... en silencio.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- yo ... - el chico intentó explicarse- ... verás , lo prometí.

- TU ESTÁS LOCO! COMO VAS A METER A TANTA GENTE EN MI CASA! TE CREES QUE ME PINCHO O QUE ?

- Pero ... es que ...

- ENCIMA A TUS PADRES , TU HERMANA , TU TÍA , TU ABUELA , LOS PERROS!

- ... Yo ...

- MIKA, TOMA, TATSUHA , SOLO FALTA QUE INVITARAS A MIS PADRES TAMBIÉN!

- lo hice , pero tu padre se negó UU... sniff

- ... ( para no negarse grrr) EL LOCO DEL CONEJO, EL LOCO DE LAS MAGNUMS , EL PERRITO FALDERO DE SEGUCHI , EL PRIMO DE ESTE , TU AMIGO DEL ALMA AL QUE LE CAIGO MAL ... PERO ESTO QUE ES? TE CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO?

- sniff - Shuichi se echó a llorar- Pero ... LO PROMETÍ! ADEMÁS ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS , NO SEAS TAN AGUAFIESTAS YUKI ¬¬

El pelirrosa le dio la espalda , sentándose en la silla sin mirar a Yuki.

Este rezó dos ave marías , dos credos , y tres padres nuestros , se fumó un cigarro , se bebió una cerveza y suspiró .

- esta bien ... puedes traerlos ... - sentenció el escritor.

Shuichi dio un vote y con los ojos brillantes se colgó en el brazo de su amado rubio.

- SI? OHHH YUKI TE QUIERO! ARIGATO .

- Está bien , pero suéltate de mi hombro ... grrr solo pongo una objeción ¬¬

- cual? - preguntó el chico , igual de emocionado - dime!

- Si me destrozan la casa , te quedarás sin regalito de cumpleaños ¬¬ y no me refiero precisamente a nada material ...

Eso fue como una bala traspasando el pecho de Shindou , se soltó del brazo y rió socarronamente .

- TRANQUILO, YUKI , MUAJAJAJA! NO HARÁN NADA A LA CASA ( Mas les vale ¬¬ sino me quedo sin ... ejem , ejem ... sin ...)

- mas te vale ...¬¬

- bueno ejem - Shuichi se tomó una taza de leche en dos sorbos y ...- bueno, me voy a duchar y a vestir, me llevarás a comer fuera ?

- como quieras ...

- YUHUUU!

Le dio un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja y se fue al baño del piso de arriba .

- muajaja xD.

- SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja pasó todo el día fuera, tras unas largas duchas y arreglarse decentemente , Shuichi le pidió a Yuki que lo llevara a comer a un restaurante italiano ( el pelirrosa quiso comer spaguettis para así poder tirar de un extremo cada uno , pero yuki se negó ")

Tras la comida , fueron al cine , vieron una película de miedo , haciendo que el pobre Eiri acabara con el brazo echo polvo ... y tras el cine , fueron a un parque a pasear.

A las seis regresaron a casa , para así poder preparar la casa para la llegada de los invitados.

Ding,dong.

- abre la puerta Yuki! - pidió Shuichi , mientras dejaba las botellas de cerveza y resfrescos sobre la mesa.

- por que siempre yo? - se quejó el rubio, quitándose el delantal y iendo hasta abrir.

- FELICIDADES!

Una abalancha de personas se apelotonaron en la puerta, queriendo entrar todos a la vez.

Yuki mantenía una cara asustada y un gran goterón en la cabeza , mientras se distinguían las figuras que se peleaban para entrar.

- DÉJENME ENTRARRR NA NO DAAAA!

- Las damas primero desvergonzados! - chillaba Mika Seguchi.

- ME ESTÁS PISANDO HIRO! - rugió Suguru.

- SAKANO DEJA DE TOCARME EL CULO! - se quejaba Tohma Seguchi que calló de boca al suelo .

Todos calleron en aglomeración cuando sonó un disparo detrás de ellos , dejando un gran furullo de cabezas, brazos y paquetes delante de Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi fue hacia la puerta para mirar a sus invitados.

- vaya ... que ganas tienen de entrar ... no?

Yuki solo miraba sin expresión y con la vena de la sien palpitando a la gente chillándose entre ella en el suelo de su casa.

- ... tierra , trágatelos ...

K pasó por encima de todos con su mágnum en alto y los padres , hermana , tios y abuela de Shuchi ( perros incluidos).

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , SHUICHI QUERIDO!

La señora Shindou se lanzó contra su hijo dándole besos y abrazos por doquier, mientras los demás a duras penas se sacudían y ponían en pie de nuevo.

- MI HERMANO YA ES MAYOR! - chillaba Maiko.

- GUAU , GUAU!

- Los pequeños , yaki y froski se alegran de verte shu-chan- decía la tía Shindou.

- si y yo también , id pasando por favor y vayan a las mesas a comer lo que deseen .

Todos empezaron a entrar mientras daban besos y abrazos al cumpleañero.

- ( voy a matar a este baka ...- recitaba Yuki en su mente ,para que quedara gravado para el resto de sus días).

- buenas noches Eiri- Mika , Tohma y Tatsuha estaban frente a él - bonita decoración - prosiguió el presidente de NG.

Este ya estaba fumándose un cigarro, pudo ver como Ryuichi Sakuma estaba devorando una bandeja de patatas fritas sin piedad y llenándo el suelo de trocitos... los perros dejaban baba por el suelo.

( MI CASAAAAA)

- EY SHUICHI Hiro se acercó a su amigo- Ten ;) .

- que es?- Shuichi empezó a desenvolver y lo que vio lo dejó medio colorado.- Hiro... están mis padres aquí! como se te ocurre...

Hiro empalideció por el detalle.

La madre de Shuichi se calló en redondo al suelo al ver el regalo xD.

Era un largo y grueso consolador de color rosa UU y una piruleta en forma de ... bueno... jaja ya saben de que xD.

- UOOO VAS A USAR ESO SHU! - preguntó Ryuichi con mirada infantil- es del mismo color de Kumagoro no da! .

- em ... bueno...

El padre de Shuichi parecía a punto de desmayarse como su esposa , mientras la abuelita de el pelirrosa divisó a Yuki delante suyo.

- OHHHHHHH PERO... NO SABÍA QUE EL NOVIO DE MI NIETO FUERA EL ESCRITOR EIRI YUKIIII!- la señora mayor se puso a tocar los brazos del rubio, para palparlo xD- uhh que fuerte que está y que buenorro xD.

- señora ...

Tohma y Mika se reían por lo bajo , mientras Tatsuha daba fuertes golpes en la mesa de la risa.

- si! - dijo ahora la tía de este ,incorporándose - mira que culo !

Las mujeres Shindou empezaron a acercarse a el frío escritor mientras le hablaban y tocaban .

-PERO , QUE ES ESTO? DÉJENME EN PAZ LOCAS!

Yuki estaba entretenido con las preguntas y tocamientos de las cuatro mujeres, mientras Shuichi se bebía una copa de sake bien frío.

- madre mía ... hip- la bebida la llevaba siempre muy mal - están sobando mucho a mi novio!

- SHU CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! - ryuchi fue hacia su amigo vocalista , con un paquete en la mano- que no abres mi regalo, no da? - susurró con tristeza mordiéndose un dedo.

- eh? - el chico se quedó mirando a su ídolo, dio un sorbo a su sake - eh si claro , haber...

El pelirrosa desenvolvió el paquete y pudo ver un pequeño tanguita de baño de color rojo.

- ohh, que bonito , arigato !

- sip jeje , quieres probártelo shu? - inquirió "inocente" ryuichi .

Shuichi colorado miró al castaño , este tenía una sonrisa inocente y bonachona , miró a su alrededor.

Tohma intentaba liberar a Yuki del acoso femenino Shindou, pero los hombres Shindou no lo dejaban , ya que se querían interesar por la economía del escritor UU.

Mika y Noriko , hablaban y bebían .

Hiro ... bueno , Hiro estaba con K , Suguru y Sakano hablando de el próximo concierto de Bad luck.

- bueno... pero solo un momento ...- afirmó el cantante .

- SIII! - Ryuichi dio un vote junto a Kumagoro y ambos se fueron de el apartamento .

Agarrado de la mano de Sakuma salieron de allí , y subieron en el coche de el vocalista de NG.

Shu preocupado y mareado le preguntó.

- eh... Sakuma san? donde me llevas?

- a mi casa no da tengo una mini piscina particular está Tatsuha no daaaa !

El pelirrosa tragó saliva, mientras Ryuchi cantando , conducía el coche.

( - no ... por que pienso cosas raras? que podría pasarme con sakuma ryuichi y tatsuha en una piscinita? NADA!)

- estás nervioso , shuichi kun? - la voz de ryuichi sakuma había cambiado , y el cantante de Bad Luck pudo notar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios , mientras tocaba ! su pierna!.

- Eh ... pero ? que haces?

- yo? - preguntó Sakuma , sonriente- jeje , nada malo jeje;).

Shuichi tragó saliva , mientras el castaño aparcaba el coche enfrente de un bonito apartamento.

Este le abrió la puerta a Shuichi para que saliera , mientras el pelirrosa se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que no deveria haber aceptado UU.

- bueno... vamos , Tatsuha nos espera.

Los chicos fueron hacia la puerta y abrieron , la moto del moreno estaba aparcada fuera también ...

El hermano de Eiri les abrió y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja besó en los labios a Ryuichi.

- ohhh my honeyyyy - beso largo y profundo.

Shuichi no se lo podía creer.

- la verdad... no pensaba que pudieras lograr traerlo hasta aquí .

Los tres pasaron , Shuichi agarrado aún de la mano de Ryuichi.

cerraron la puerta y quedaron en un salón grande con un sofá largo y oscuro.

- te gusta mi comedor shuichi?- preguntó Sakuma con la ceja alzada.

Este encontró su mirada con la de su ídolo, claramente asustado.

- eh? sí , si ... es bonito...

Ryuchi sonrió , mientras Tatsuha venía de la cocina con una botellita de sake .

- ten my honey , da un traguito ...

Se la pasó a Sakuma y dio un trago mas largo que el del moreno.

Shuichi estaba entre asustado y emocionado.

- KYAAA RICO , NO DA! - al castaño volvió a cambiarle la persolidad- vamos a probar tu regalo , shu-kun no daaaaaa!

- si , vamos jeje . interfirió Tatsuha- cuñadito ;), veamos como te queda ese bañador jeje.

- em yo... y si me voy? - Propuso Shuichi mientras era arrastrado por Tatsuha a una sala grande con una piscina de agua caliente ( un jacuzzi grande).

- NOOOO! - lloriqueó Ryuichi - yo quero bañarme con shu y tatsuha no da UU...

- bueno , es que ... yo ... - se intentaba disculpar Shuichi - soy ... hidrofóbico ( aber si cuela ...)

- je , no cuela ¬¬ - dijo serio pero triumfante Ryuichi ( de nuevo sexy y maduro jajaja)

- ( glups... estoy perdido, yukiiiii ).

- jeje si que eres vergonzoso cuñadín - susurró Tatsuha en su oído , mientras se quitaba toda la ropa - no quieres bañarte con tu cuñado y tu ídolo UU que malo eres ...

- SI! MALO NO DA! - apolló ryu.- KUMAGORO TAMBIÉN SE QUIERE BAÑAR CONTIGO NO DAAAAA!

- yo... bueno ...- Shuichi prefirió pensar que no tenía nada de malo. ( - por lo que veo ,ellos dos son amantes ... así que , mientras sean ellos quienes hagan lo que quieran ... nada malo ocurrirá ...)

Ryu también se quedó en bañador , el suyo era negro , mientras el de Tatsuha era azul marino.

El pelirrosa se sonrojó , la verdad es que los dos eran tan ... atractivos... tatsuha era idéntico a yuki y ryuichi... era su ídolo adolescente ...

Los dos se habían metido en el agua , mientras Ryu chapoteaba con kumagoro y , Tatsuha daba largos sorbos de sake .

- dame no daaaa! - se quejaba el castaño con un puchero

Tatsuha lo complacía , dándole de beber de su propia boca ... así era como la expresión de sakuma-san cambiaba y los besos de ambos se volvían hambrientos y feroces .

Se empezaron a besar desenfrenádamente dentro del jacuzzi, dejando la botella y a Kumagoro en la orilla de este ( shuichi aprovechó para dar unos tragos jeje).

( - se están enrollando... delante mío! me están... poniendo a mil ...!)- el muchacho no podía evitar mirarlos asombrado , mientras una cortina sonrosa cubría sus mejillas y ojos.

Tatsuha Uesugi no tenía piedad en morder y lamer los pezones de su dios , mientras este le estiraba del pelo con fuerza arrimándolo más hacia su pecho.

Empezaron a gemir quedamente ... Shu casi sin percatarse empezó a rozar sun intimidad, sintiéndola ... DURA!

(- NOOOOOOOO! no puedo ponerme de esta manera... es mi cuñado y Sakuma-san!)

Los otros dos , dejaron su batalla lengual , depositando una lujuriosa mirada hacia él.

Shu tembló,sobretodo con Sakuma.

- Tat, no crees que Shu está solito y deveríamos atenderle , no da?- ryu infantil al ataqueeeeee xD.

- si ;) my honey , deveríamos atenderle ...

- si - el castaño levanto un brazo .

Los dos fueron nadando al borde del jacuzzi donde Shuichi se encontraba paralizado.

- ( ai madre... ai madre...)

Pero cuando hizo amago de querer levantarse, la ley de murphy hizo que se callera de culo .

- AY MIERDA!( POR QUE A MIIIIIIII?)

Entonces Ryu lo pudo agarrar de las dos piernas, con una fuerza que nunca hubiera imaginado el pelirrosa que el delgado vocalista poseería.

- je ...- sonrió con desdén - no tan rápido , acabamos de empezar...

- sa-sakuma san ...- el más pequeño se encontraba asustado ( - que pretendía hacerle ese hombre que siempre aparentaba ser un niño pequeño?)

Ryuichi apretó más las piernas y las separó , miró atrás donde Tatsuha a su vez agarraba el trasero del ojiazul , y sin ningún tipo de preparación lo penetró.

- ahhhhh - Ryuichi gimió , excitando a Shuichi aún más , al ver su cara de placer enfrente de él .

- ... ah ... ah ... yo - el chico se encontraba más rojo aún que antes .

Su cuñado estaba embistiendo rítmica y poderosamente contra su ídolo mientras este gemía entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su erección ¿ no era eso felicidad? ( no...¬¬ es infidelidad...)

- uhhh uhhhh - los jadeos proseguían - tranquilo , que no te vas a quedar sin jeje ...

- eh? - shu desconcertado por las palabras de ryu , dio un salto de placer , cuando el vocalista de Ng agarró su longitud con su mano y acercó la lengua a la raíz de esta - AHHHH! NO , SAKUMA -SAN!

Tatsuha embistió violentamente , hundiendo la cabeza de Ryuichi contra la intimidad del otro ,Sakuma lamió de abajo a arriba con deleite.

- sabes bien ... pero aún está lo mejor por ... ah! llegar ... ah! - nueva embestida xD .

- detente por favor ... - lloriqueaba shuichi temblando - no quiero... no ... ahhh!

El mayor se entretenía golosamente con el glandé dell escurridizo chico , que se retorcía bajo su toque .

- ahhh , no ... no pares! - Los deseos del novio de Yuki salieron a la luz , desesperado por que Sakuma atrapara toda su erección con su boca - noo!

- je ...- un leve lametón en los tésticulos, un estremecimiento y con su boca aprisionó la dulce carne caliente.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! - un gemido de Tatsuha y un estremecimiento en su entrada , dio a entender a Ryuichi que el moreno acababa de llegar a su clímax.

El Uesugi se estremeció y salió de él , lentamente , quedando boca arriba , descansando.

Ryu miró a los ojos a Shu.

- mmm , y si paramos?

- NO! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO? - se quejó Shuichi - NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ!

- jeje - rió este quédamente- no voy a dejarte así ... pero tampoco yo puedo resistir mas así ...- informó Sakuma entrecerrando los ojos.

Se separó de la intimidad de Shu y xse puso en pie , haciendo sonrojar al otro al ver la erecta longitud del mayor.

- ves? yo estoy peor que tú ... y mientras Tat se recupera ... jeje podemos llegar a ...- se acercó sensual al oído del pelirrosa- a nuestro propio éxtasis - mordisco en el lóbulo - yo... dentro de tí .

- Sa...

No pudo decir nada más , Sakuma lo estiró de las piernas hasta meterlo en el jacuzzi , besó su boca con hambre , lo atrajó hacia su cuerpo...

- AH!

Sus ereccciones se rozaban placenteramente , creando un incendio interno dentro del agua.

Tatsuha empezó a levantar la cabeza , después de recuperar su respiración , mirando como su dios besaba a su cuñado con pasión , mordía su clavícula , lo deboraba enteramente .

- date la vuelta ...- susurró con voz ronca .

Shuichi no pudo negarse , ese hombre era tan sensual , estaba tan excitado que podría desmayarse!

Se dio la vuelta , quedando contra el borde .

- así no ...

- eh?

Sakuma lo agarró a peso y lo puso estirado de espaldas ,con el trasero contra la pared y el tronco y brazos hacia afuera ( justo como estaba el castaño cuando Tatsuha lo penetraba)

- je ... - Sakuma dió un par de caricias más a su doloroso ya " amiguito" , mientras se acercaba a la entrada de Shu.

El chico estaba asustado , iba a ser embestido por su ídolo desde la adolescencia ... como tantas noches había soñado... el sueño iba a ser realidad! no podía ser!

Tatsuha fue hacia Ryuichi , que entendiéndose con la mirada , le dio tres dedos de su mano , aproximándolas hacia la boca del monje.

Este los lamió y subió desnudo hacia fuera del jacuzzi , sentándose al lado de un asustado Shuichi.

- bueno Shu - entretuvo su cuñado al pelirrosa - que tal?

- ¬¬ eres tonto Tatsuha o te entrenas?- respondió feroz , mientras sentía como un par de dedos invasores irrumpían su intimidad - ah!

- jeje tranquilo , pronto estarás en el cielo - le besó en la frente - duele?

- ahhhh!

Los dedos invasores rotaban , mientras Ryuichi le dio una seña al moreno con la cara.

- bien ... - Tatsuha puso los dedos en las sienes de Shuichi - te voy a hacer un placentero masaje , haber si te gusta ...

- masaje? pero que ... - Shuichi se tuvo que callar - ahhhhhhhhhh!- los dedos habían sido retirados y en su lugar un potente grosor estaba penetrándolo- AHHHH! NOOOO! NOOO!

Shuichi se agarró con fuerza a los hombros desnudos de Tatsuha , mientras el moreno masajeaba sus sienes, para relajarlo .

Sakuma, que había esperado unos segundos a que su amante se acostumbrara a media invasión , de una embestida quedó dentro de él .

- WUAAAAAA!ME DUELEEEEE , NOOO!

Arañó la espalda de su cuñado con fuerza por el dolor .

Ryuichi volvió a pararse mientras besaba su espalda dulcemente .

- tranquilo ... pronto el dolor se convertirá en placer... tranquilo ...

- ah ... - lloriqueaba un poco menos Shuichi , cuando el castaño empezó a moverse de nuevo - ay, ay ...

Ryu sonrió , alargando su mano hacia la erección de Shu y empezó a masajerala por debajo de la caliente agua.

- AHHH!- ahora los gemidos empezaron a reinar, dando de lado al dolor de la intrusión - SIIII!( N/A : este chico si que cambia pronto de opiones xD.)

- Te gusta no-da? - siseó en su espalda , mordisqueándola, recorriendo la suave piel caliente y mojada- a mí me encanta darte placer...

Tat y Ryu intercambiaron miradas , ya que Shu estaba empezando a disfrutar de las embestidas del cantante .

Tatsuha , dejó las sienes de su cuñado , ya que ahora estaba muy inmerso en las olas del placer , y agarró la botella de Sake , derramando su contenido en la cara del pelirrosa.

- dame un poco ... - suplicó entre gemidos Shuichi - tatsuha ... dame ...

- no , no y no - solo quiero que lo huelas y lo sientas en la cara , jeje si bebes más te emborracharás del todo y eiri sospechará ... quieres eso? - rió el moreno.

- no ... ok ... déjame oler al menos...

Tatsuha echó todo el contenido en su pelo, haciendo que el Sake resbalara por la espalda y cara de Shuichi .

Una embestida de Ryuichi , un poderoso masaje en la erección al rojo vivo y el chico llegó al orgasmo .

Chilló y se contrajo tan fuerte que Sakuma también llegó a su éxtasis , dejando su semilla en la entrada enrojecida de este .

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ambos quedaron echos polvo , dentro del agua , quedando como Tatsuha al principio.

Este se los quedó mirando , mientras , Shuichi y Ryuichi quedaron estirados boca arriba en el agua ...

Ryuichi acarició el rostro de su " amigo" y lo besó en los labios.

- esto ...- siseó Shuichi - no ha estado bien ...

- je ...- rió cansado Ryuichi - no pienses... feliz cumpleaños , shu-chan...

Media hora mas tarde, vestidos ,aseados , un poco mareados xD y con una enorme tarta en manos de Tatsuha los tres regresaron a la casa de Yuki.

Abrió Hiro , algo preocupado , y con un gran alboroto en el apartamente .

- SHU? AL FIN LLEGAS , LA CASA ESTÁ PATAS ARRIBA!

Estos entraron , con la tarta en mano .

- fuimos a buscar la tarta ... era una -una sorpresa de estos dos UU - se excusó Shuichi.

Yuki fue volando hacia la puerta , con la camisa medio descordada y Maiko Shindou pegada a su pierna.

- BAKA! DONDE ESTUVISTE DURANTE ESTAS TRES HORAS!- Yuki estaba rojo , había bebido bastante .

- eh ...- Shuichi se había puesto muy rojo - ( no se mentir... me pillará)

- FUIMOS A POR UNA TARTA NO DAAAAA! - dijo Ryuichi con su aspecto infantil de siempre.

- tartA?¬¬- preguntó con desconfianza Yuki.

- si , hermano ...- continuó Tatsuha - solo que nos perdimos UU , y nos fuimos a la otra punta de Tokio.

- CONDUCÍA YO , NO DA!

Yuki miró mal a Sakuma, pensativo.

(- si este loco del conejo conducía , lo que me extraña es que no se hayan ido a Kioto... )

- bueno... - canturreó Tatsuha - quien quiere tarta?

Y todos fueron en abalancha hacia el gran dulce.

Una de la madrugada , cama de Yuki y Shuichi .

- la última vez ... me oíste?¬¬ si cuando cumplas los 21 quieres otra fiestecita , os vaís a un circo ...

- gomen ... UU

- me escuchas?

- si jeje - Shu nerviosito ( para no estarlo xD)

- PUES YA LO SABES! - chilló Yuki , aún tenso de la fiesta de las narices- HE TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR A TODA TU FAMILIA! SABES QUE ES ESO?

- ...

Shuichi lo miró avergonzado.

- son pesados UU lo se...

Puso cara triste , Yuki lo notó y lo besó en la mejilla.

- bueno...- - Yuki también estaba colorado( y no por el alcohol) - ... puede servirte como prueba de que... te quiero ...

El pelirrosa se giró a la velocidad de la luz , para mirar al rubio escritor.

- que? que?

- lo que oyes... - Yuki no lo miraba, el techo era super interesante - que si no te quisiera ... no habría soportado a tu familia toda la noche no crees?

- ...

- shuichi?

Seguía sin mirar al pelirrosa .

- shu? - Yuki empezó a girarse hacia su koi.

Shuichi lo miraba con los ojos como platos y llorosos como los que más.

- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

----------------------------------

En otra parte, cama de Sakuma...

- ryu ...

- que? - preguntó el castaño , que estaba boca arriba en su cama , mirando el techo( como yuki xD)

- ... yo no pude besar a Shuichi en los labios...

Sakuma dirigió los azules ojos cansados hacia su amante .

- que me estás queriendo decir?

- que ... no lo hice por que no lo amo , y por que es el novio de mi hermano...- explicó el moreno- pero tú... si lo hiciste ...

Sakuma exhaló un suspiro risueño.

- je... a tí también te beso en la boca , no?

- si...- susurró el monje - pero...

- pero que? - questionó el mayor, con mirada penetrante.

Tatsuha se calló .

- da igual... déjalo ... mejor , hagamos otras cosas...

Y el hermano de Eiri se lanzó a besar la clavícula de su pasional vocalista.

( - nunca me has besado con la ternura que lo hiciste con Shuichi... )

( - no te puedo besar como lo hice con él Tatsuha- san por que a Shuichi Shindou ... lo amo... pero se - je - que Eiri Yuki es su predilección .)

-------------------------

Cama Yuki...

- te quiero Yuki

- ...

- Yuki ... TE QUIERO!

- ...

Yuki miró a Shuichi a los ojos , una expresión divertida se leyó en ellos.

- y si ... usamos el cacharrito que te ha regalado tu amigo? jejeje

Los te quieros de Shuichi se ahogaron en esos momentos , mientras Yuki sacaba de la nada , el regalo de Hiro ... pensó en Sakuma-san .

( - sakuma -san ... nunca olvidaré esta noche ,pero, amo a Yuki...)

- bueno ...

- jeje nos vamos a divertir ;)

- si...

Y yuki se avalanzó hacia su pelirrosa.

( - bueno ... creo que mañana no podré sentarme... )

FIN .

n/a: ya está no me ha salido lo bien que me hubiera gustado que saliera, pero espero k os guste... si no , pues podes coger el carrito de la compra y lanzarme de todo jeje.

besos y dejen reviews no daa.!

Lorena-bergdora.


End file.
